Magia by USA
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: Alfred odiaba la magia, simplemente ODIABA! Pero…¿Que pasaría si Arthur dejase uno de sus antiguos libros de magia negra en sus manos? Algo malo, muy malo...O no. Por que...La magia puede ser pervertidamente estadounidense. Yaoi/Lemon


**Magia by USA**

¡Hola! ¿Como estan?  
>yay! Acá estoy yo de nuevo con mis extrañas formas de estudió! XD<br>Ahora les tragó algo más..."dificil" para mi persona, casi un reto personal  
>Esta fic no es una traducción, ella sólo existe en español, ósea, nunca la escribi en mi idioma nativo...Ok, sólo unas lineas...Pero fue poco! XD<p>

Así que...vamos a ver como vá a quedar...

¡Ah! Uno recuerdo...**_ESTA FIC NO FUE BETADA!_**  
>Estan avisados, ¿si?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopsi:<strong> Alfred odiaba la magia, simplemente ODIABA! Pero…¿Que pasaría si Arthur dejase uno de sus antiguos libros de magia negra en sus manos? Algo malo, muy malo…O no. La magia puede ser pervertidamente estadounidense. Yaoi/Lemon  
><strong>Parejas: <strong>UsUk/UkUs(Sólo un poquito) y mención de Franada  
><strong>Aviso:<strong> Estadounidenses malos en magia, o quizás muy buenos...  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> Dos

DEDICO ESTA FIC A MI AMIGA **REMULA BLACK!  
><strong>Estoy esperandote en el Msn /o/

* * *

><p><strong> Capítulo uno, La magia de uno...¿¡Estadounidense!<strong>

- ¿¡Por que rayos continuamos aquí? – Decía Estados Unidos enojado mientras miraba un libro de historias infantiles.

- Ya te dije, yo tengo que ordenar esta biblioteca, tú dijo que podría ayudarme.

Si, si podría pero… ¡Cuatro horas! Hacia cuatro horas que los dos estaban allí ordenando esta maldita biblioteca…Era una sala muy grande y llena de estanterías paralelas replatas de libros, tenia tambien una mesa al centro con cuatro sillas, probablemente para los otros británicos...¡Pero hasta las cortinas eram aburridas! Eran marrón...¿¡Quien tiene cortinas marrón oscuro? Lo que daba a la sala uno aire de "Soy la biblioteca de un viejo de miles de años". O así era en la cabecita muuuuy extraña de Estados Unidos...

Suspiró bajito poniendo el libro en su lugar, y sacando otro, antiguo, muy pero muuuuy antiguo… ¡Hasta pareciera ser el diario de los dinosaurios!... Volvió a suspirar...Hoy creía que al fin…Pudiera…

Hacia más de doscientos años que tenia se enamorado de aquel Ni-un-poco-joven-cejon-mal-hablado, y hoy, justo hoy, iba a declararse de una buena vez…

- Creo que esto queda… - hablaba consigo mismo el anglosajón, ignorando totalmente su excolonia.

Las cosas no iban exactamente como imaginaba…Volvió a suspirar, mirando el libro en sus manos sin mucho interés.

"Magic black and white"

- Hmm, Iggy, acaso este es uno de sus "libros mágicos" – pregunto tratando de parecer serio.

Al oír el llamado del americano el inglés volteó para mirarlo, pero algo extraño paso...Como si solo la visión del libro fuera un hechizo, el brujo quedo estupefacto y hasta con…¿Miedo? …¿De uno libro?

- Iggy…Que pas-

- ¿!Donde lo encontró? – Dije nervioso acercándose al otro y sacando el viejo libro de sus manos con enojo – ¿!donde?

- ¡¿eh? P-pero iggy, yo sólo lo saque de una de l-

- ¡Es peligroso! Debía de haberme dicho!

- Como yo…Es sólo un libro!

- ¡No importa! - Casi gritó el británico, pero al notar lo que hacia abajo el mirar con vergüenza, sonrojándose en sus mejillas - Es que…Este libro no me trae…Buenos recuerdos…

El estadounidense quedó abobado en su lugar debido a la extraña reacción de su "futuro novio que aún no sabe de esto".

- W-well…Pero que has hecho un…Libro…De tan malo para tú? - Quise saber intentando alejar la graciosidad de su pregunta.

El inglés pareció pensar por unos segundos se debía o no contar el por que, lo que hizo con que la otra nación comenzase a ofenderse, ¡ora! ¡Él era de confianza! ¡Él era el GRANDE HERO!

- ¡Iggy¡ ¡Dime! - Insistió sacando el europeo de sus pensamientos

- Esta bien…Esta bien… Pero no…No creo que me va a creer…

Ambos fueran hasta la mesa, donde sentaran se juntos, uno frente al otro. El inglés por alguno motivo que el americano no lograba entender estaba algo…Nervioso, mientras miraba enojado para el dicho libro, ¡como si fuera el peor de los peores enemigos que ya tuvo en la vida! ¡Hasta lo miraba peor de cuando se trataba de Francis intentando acosarlo!

Sólo este pensamiento hizo con que el rubio de gafas tuviera unas ganas enormes de atacar el francés…Que simplemente estaba quietito en su casa durmiendo con "cierto canadiense". ..¡En serio! ¡Durmiendo¡ Pues… Milagros acontecen ¿no?

- Este libro… - Empezó el británico sacando ahora Alfred de sus extraños pensamientos – Scotland solía usárselo…en mi…

"¿Como?" Se preguntó mirando el viejo libro, recuerden! Alfred no cree en magia, o en libros sobre estas "tonterías"…Mismo si esta estampado en su frente…

-… Siempre que…Deseabas… _"cosas"_ – "¿¡Que cosas?" Pensó el otro rubio enojándose ahora con el pelirrubio – Él usaba este…Libro en mi… Tiene un hechizo que…Bueno… Apaga la personalidad de la persona… -"¿Apaga la personalidad?" – No dura mucho pero…

- ¡Jajajajaja! En serio Iggy…Crees que voy a caer en esas sus "bromas mágicas" – Ahora que estaba casi creyendo que aquel libro era malo…¡Hunf! ¡¿Hechizo? ¡¿Acaso creía que él era algún idiota?

Si el creía…No…Él tenia CERTEZA de que era uno…Pero ahora no era tiempo para esto…

- ¿¡ENTONCES POR QUE ME PREGUNTASTE MALDITO? – levantó se muy, pero muuuy enojado…¡En serio! ¡Muuuuuuuy enojado! Casi tanto como si Francis le…¡No es hora para esto!

El británico lanzo el libro sobre la mesa, volviendo a quedarse de espaldas para el americano.

-¡Lo que importa es que yo tengo que quemar este maldito libro! Quémalo, rásgalo, lánzalo en una basura, o en alguno lugar donde ¡Jamás! Pueda volver a ver la luz del día, o caer en…Manos eradas..

Ósea, francesa, o escocesa…

"Extraño" Pensó el americano, sacando el libro una vez más y abriéndole mientras su "casi/ParaNada novio" echaba un mar de malas palabras sobre el "Libro del malo" al aire.

Estaba escrito en un idioma…Distinto…Céltico quizás, siguió mirándole hasta encontrar un pequeño papelito donde puede distinguir ser su idioma…Y probablemente la letra de Escocia.

_"-Hechizo para ocasiones especiales"_ – leyó…Ok… Esto estaba pasando de los límites de una broma sana. Siguió leyendo, había instrucciones _" – Levanté la mano en dirección a la victima"_ – 'victima'…Eses británicos son unos locos!

Claro que no iba a funcionar…  
>Eso de "magia" no existía…<br>Pero, aún así irguió la mano en dirección a su británico…

_"- Concéntrese en la imagen de la persona que quiere acertar"_

Nunca iba a funcionar…Imagino la expresión de su amado…Las difíciles veces que el sonría…Como amaba aquella sonrisa…

_"- Repita la palabra 'Oboedite'…"_

Jamás iba a funcionar…  
>Pero si creía tanto en esto…¿Por que estaba intentando?<br>Hizo lo que el libro decía…

- Oboedite!

.

.  
>.<p>

Nada… Silencio como pensaba que seria, irguió la mano, imagino su rostro, y nada…¡Claro! Esto de magia no existe…

- Hey Alfred, tú dije alguna co- De la nada, el cuerpo del británico se tensa, como si fuera una piedra, y así empieza a caer al suelo.

Pero…¡Él hero estaba allá! Y pudo pegarlo antes que caerá, acostándole en su regazo.

- ¡¿I-iggy? ¡Hey…Iggy! ¿Que pasa? - Estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso, su Arthur seguía respirando….Pero estaba en un sueño muy, pero muy, profundo…

"Hasta parece la Bella durmiente" – llegó a pensar, sonrojándose de inmediato.

¿Que rayos había pasado?  
>Estaba a poco normal, mal hablando lo malo que sus hermanos solían ser hasta que…<p>

_El hechizo…_

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡ Y No!  
>¡Magia no existía! Esto fue solo…Coincidencia..<p>

Pero… Si…Sólo si fuera mismo un hechizo…Q-quizás pueda sanar como…  
>"¡Como hizo él príncipe con la bella durmiente!"<p>

Con este pensamiento "by Disney" en mente, se acerco a su victima sonrojándose como los tomates de España…¿¡Pero por que! Estaba sólo con el amorcito de su vida, o algo así, nadie estaría los observando…

Con excepción de unas **quince** haditas que miraban la cena estupefactas…Pero el no podía ver las…Entonces da igual.

Al cerrar los ojos pudo sentir los suaves labios abajo los suyos…Era tan exquisito…

No era la primera vez que lo hacia…No, claro que no…Muchas y muchas veces cuando era sólo un "niño" colonia, o cuando adentraba en su barraca en medio de la noche, o hasta cuando olvidabas de cerrar la puerta de su habitación en los hoteles que se quedaban para las reuniones…Si, era invasión de la privacidad, y prácticamente un acoso, pero no le importaba.

Por que toda la vez que sentía estés exquisitos labios juntándose a los suyos…Sabia que todo que hacia valía MUCHO a la pena…

Ellos sabían a té…Lo té más exquisito del mundo, el té de los labios de Inglaterra.

Pero nada paso, él inglés siguió durmiendo sin respuestas…Y fue ahí que empezó a desesperarse…

- Iggy…Por favor…_Please_… - Pidió sacudiendo de leve su amor, esto era malo…Muy malo… Estaba respirando, ¡pero no tenia ninguna reacción!

¡Ni con el beso salvador de Hero/Príncipe!

Decidió mirar el libro viejo que estaba olvidado sobre la mesa...

Quizás…Sólo quizás… Era mejor consultar en el libro exactamente lo que hacia aquel extraño hechizo…

* * *

><p>Pero tú no crees que debería de haberlo hecho ANTES de lanzar el hechizo? XDD<p>

Nyai! Gracias por llegar hasta aqui *-*~  
>Esta fic tiene <strong>dos capítulos<strong>, lo projimo llamase **"Sanarlo o no..." **  
>Esta escribi como un "entrenamiento" mio, pues estaba pensando en escribir una fic más larga, Spamano, de cinco capítulos...Lo que para mi es MUY díficil...<p>

Seria una fic AU, Drama/Romance...Bueno...veamos por esta fic si yo logro hacer la otra o no, cierto?

Entonces...Merezco alguno Review? *-* -Ojitos de perrito de callejón-


End file.
